Sins
by Alternative96
Summary: Vladimir Tod finds himself doing the hardest thing he will ever have to do in his life. Rated T for frightening events and language.


**A/N: Warning, this is not a Meredith+Vlad story. Quite the opposite. (Sorry, Paige.)**

**-Devsy. (Or Snow. Whichever you prefer.)**

I was inside my house with Vlad. It was right after our first Snow Ball together. It was honestly one of the most mystifying nights I've ever experienced.

Ironically enough, my parents were out at a wedding. So, I invited Vlad over. Soon enough, we started kissing on the couch. It wasn't like sloppy, movie make-out sessions. It was quite dignified. Mostly because Vlad liked to "take it slow" and I was just a classy girl. I have proof to support this, too – Vladimir never went further than a kiss or two, and I never wore pants in my life. I always wore skirts or a dress. I wore skorts (a hybrid between a skirt and shorts) when I felt particularly daring.

When we got back, we put both our iPods in the computer and shuffled the songs together. Right now, he was playing some dark, frankly scary _My Chemical Romance_ song that I don't know. Well, to be truthful…I never heard one _My Chemical Romance_ song in my entire life.

Well, here is where the path took a detour.

You know how in movies and in romance novels, the boy bites _gently_ on his soulmate's lip, and romantically begins sucking on her lower lip? Yeah, that didn't go as well as I thought it would. His move felt like two sharp daggers stabbing into my skin.

I sat up and covered my lips with my hand. My index finger lightly touched my lip, and when I pulled it back, I was in shock.

Blood coated my lip, and my finger. I looked at Vlad. He looked equally as surprised. I looked at his teeth. My theory, at this point, was that he had some tongue piercing that impaled my lip. That, unfortunately, wasn't the case. He had two massive fangs protruding from his gums. I stared. I was horrified, shocked, and in some sort of pain.

_It must be a body mod_, I thought to myself, _there's no other logical explanation that doesn't dwell into superstitious theories._

"W-what are those?" I choked out.

He was quiet for a moment that seemed like an hour. "…my fangs."

"Where did you get them?"

"…I was born with them."

Oh my God. Those…those _Twilight_ books and the classic _Dracula_ novels…they all turned out to be true. My boyfriend was a full-fledged vampire. I sat up and backed up against the wall. I already saw his eyes water.

"Meredith," he begged, "you have to believe me. I'm not a monster!"

"Vlad," I gasped. "You _kill _people for your own satisfaction! You could've killed _me_!"

"I don't _kill_ people to quench myself," Vlad said defensively, "I get blood bags from the Roosevelt Hospital! I would _never_ kill someone if I was simply hungry!"

"Vlad, those acts rely on momentum, and selfishness. Do you know how many people in this world are too greedy to care for the welfare of others?"

He paused for a moment. A tear ran down his right cheeked when I added, "Way too many."

I backed up towards the front door when he demanded, "Where are you going?!"

"To the police," I told him. He was unsafe. He could kill someone at any moment. I had to be the one to save this town from the vampiric apocalypse.

Okay, that was melodramatic. But Vlad could easily kill a number of people. Hunger overcomes even the sanest of people. It drives them towards lunacy.

"Meredith!" he cried, and grabbed my wrist. I yanked it away. He grasped it again, holding on too tight to stand. "So what? Being _different_ makes me Godzilla all of the sudden?"

I couldn't speak, when he said, "I'm no different from the teenager you danced with tonight. Besides, I'm half-human…some may even believe I'm a Pravus. I'm no different from_ you_."

That explained a lot. But what the hell was a Pravus? While he had his back turned, trying to think of what to say next in the foyer, I looked up "Pravus" on "".

It read: "_Pravus – a half-human, half-vampire child with the capability to rule over all vampires of the Earth and enslave the human race._"

To ease myself even _more_, it read: "_See 'Satan' for more information_."

I screamed at him, "Get off of my property! Get away from me! Get away from my friends, my family, and everyone I love!"

"Meredith!" he exclaimed, grabbing my wrist again. It was redder than a tomato at this point. "Like I said, I'm no different from the boy you fell in love with. I'm still myself! You've always thought of me as your equal, your fantasy. Now you suddenly believe you have more rights than me, all because of this fucking _sin _I don't even want!"

I stared, shocked at his outburst, when he sighed, "Meredith. Like I said earlier…I'm no different from you."

He was starting this up again. "I am different from you! I'm not a threat to mankind! I'm exposing you, for the sake of my life…for the sake of the town!"

He tightened his grip on my wrist and said, "You're never quitting on this, are you?"

I shook my head, trying to dart for the police station. He suddenly burst into tears, dragged me towards his chest, and dug his fangs deep into my neck.

I would slap him, or punch him, or do anything to get away from this. I didn't want to be a vampire, or give him power to do anything else.

Most importantly, I didn't want him to take my life.

When I lost feeling in my neck, the pain slowly crept down my body, paralyzing me. My eyes slowly shut, knowing that my life ends here.


End file.
